


GRWM

by Bubblegum_monroe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, fuck you amy winehouse for writing cute songs that make me want to write fluff, this is the only piece of fluff i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_monroe/pseuds/Bubblegum_monroe
Summary: They're just getting ready.





	GRWM

There’s something elegant about the curl of her hair as she leans towards the mirror, cursing to herself as she tries to glue her false eyelashes on. There’s something wonderful about the faces she pulls, mocking the pieces of plastic and eyelash glue. He can’t help but grin at her from his position on the bed. He wasn’t even ready yet, and by the look on her face he wouldn’t need to be for a while. 

“Are you just going to stare at me all night?” She looks at him through the mirror, despite the tone of her voice he sees her lips curl upwards. He rolls onto his back, holding his fingers out into a rectangle to frame her. 

“I could watch this all night for sure,” He grins as she throws something at him, a blush compact by the look of it. One she bought and then never used. “I don’t need to get ready just yet.” She finally lays the fake eyelash where she wants it, using her eyelash curler to make sure it stuck in place. Rather than continuing on, she turns around, eyeliner in one hand and joins him on the bed. Holding herself above him with one hand.

“It never hurts to get ready early you know, Asra.” he places his hands on her hips. She still needs to pull on her dress for tonight, and he  _ knows  _ she’ll have lost it somewhere and he’ll wait for a few minutes before he tells her where she put it. It happens every time. 

“I think it’ll be fine,” He says but she brings her hand down anyway, his eyes closing as she lightly drags the pen over his eyelids. Always precise, neat, when it comes to this. More dramatic than he’d usually wear on a day to day basis but he liked it just fine.   
Mostly because she lit up the first time he let her do his eyeliner. She was adorable. 

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t open his eyes when she moves the pen a little but lower than she normally would under his eye, drawing something under his eyes. He can feel her hair tickle his cheek, she’d spent so long curling it all. For all her cursing and supposed annoyance at the effort it takes, he could see how happy she was when it all turned out how she wanted it to. He could appreciate that. 

“Hold still,” She says, shifting on the bed to hold his jaw in her hand to tilt his face the other way. Once again, seeming to do the usual eyeliner before her pen dips a little lower than normal. He feels her lips brush against his, barely more than a featherlight touch but it sends a chill through him anyway. 

“Eos, what were you doing?” He asks, sitting up as she sits back on her calves. Arms snaking around his neck. They’re wasting more time, but who cares about that? Besides, for all he knew she wrote ‘dickhead’ under his eyes. That seemed about right for her. 

“Nothing,” She presses her lips to his and for a moment he forgets to ask again. She’s sweet, tasting like mouth and the hint of the fruity energy drink she’d had to psych herself up to do her makeup tonight. “Just relax and lay down, since you’re not going to get ready any time soon.” She pulls away from him, he reaches his hands out to slide along her arms as she gets off the bed and turns back towards her vanity. Reaching for a compact of pressed powder highlighter, whether it was his or her own no one could tell at this point. He pushes himself up, on his knees at the edge of the bed and wraps his arms around her waist. Head against her shoulder blade as she swipes a highlighter covered finger over her cheek bones and tip of her nose. 

She looks divine.

Her skin is warm under his cheek, one hand coming up to trace alone her skin. He could spend hours like this. Just holding her. 

She reaches for something else, a box of various lipsticks. Most of them in purple, she rarely deviated. She had a colour scheme she liked and used it. She picks through them, the tubes rattling around as she tries to find the  _ perfect  _ one. He closes his eyes. Leaning with her as she moves forward to apply her lipstick. He has no doubt it’ll be one that transfers easily, she’ll want  _ everyone  _ to know where she kisses him.

“I love you,” he mumbles into her shoulder, there’s a shaking beneath him as she chuckles. Her arm reaching back to muss up his hair. 

“I love you too.” 

She pats his arms when he’s done, signalling for him to let her go as she does one last final inspection. Using a brush to get rid of any loose powder. Now here comes the struggle he’s been waiting for, her running around in her underwear looking for her dress.    
Naturally, he will be no help.

He lays back on the bed, Eos’ cat- who is frankly an oversized bastard in Asra’s eyes- Garbage joins him on the bed. As usual getting up on his chest, though Asra might usually complain, he takes the time to lift the cat’s paws to ‘dance’ to a tune in his head. The day being too  _ happy _ for him to be bothered by the cat. Meanwhile, Eos tosses things out of their wardrobe and dresser. Digging through their clothes for what she’d been planning to wear. 

He can hear her grumbling and looks over at the chair in the corner of their room, where she’d folded the dress a week prior and left it there so she wouldn’t forget. 

“Did you check the laundry?” He says, lifting Garbage’s paws up over their eyes. Bouncing the cat from side to side. He grins as she curses and runs out of the room towards the laundry. She’s going to punch him in the shoulder when she realises, but that’s fine.

“ _ It’s not here _ ,” She calls out to him, he can hear her kick the washing machine. 

“ _ Try the living room!”  _ He calls back, rolling onto his side with Garbage dragged along for the ride. 

“ _ Why would I put it in the  _ living  _ room? _ ” She calls to him again and heads for the living room anyway. Though it doesn’t take long for her to come back to the bedroom, fact blatantly displaying that she  _ knows  _ he was jerking her around. She walks into the room, intent on calling him a jerk or something along those lines and sees the chair in the corner.   
She sighs, shoulders drooping.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I know,” Garbage meows at Eos when he speaks, and she reaches a hand out to scratch his head. She picks up the dress, a royal purple velvet piece. A plunging neckline, a skirt that appears to wrap around to allow for a slit to expose a  _ delicious  _ amount of leg. He watches quite transfixed as she slips it on. She adjusts it in the mirror, making sure to smooth it down. 

If anything, he can’t wait for a chance to take it off. Or to skip taking it off all together. Pushing the skirt up, spreading her legs-

“Are you going to get changed  _ now _ , or what?” Her voice snaps him out of his rather hungry thoughts, he pushes Garbage carefully off of him. Getting off of the bed. If she’s at least got the dress on, then he should hurry up.

“Yes, ma’am,” He pecks her cheek and she swats him away with a laugh.    
He’s ready much faster than Eos, slipping into his own dress of gossamer material and satin. A combination of sunset colours and silver embroidery. She runs a hand down his chest, adjusting and smoothing him down. He catches her hand, holds it to his chest above his heart. 

His other hand cups her cheek, thumb brushing over her cheekbone. She’s glued tiny rhinestones to her fake eyelashes, and even in the light of their apartment bedroom they  _ sparkle _ . Little hearts are drawn along the wing of her eyeliner on one side.    
She is so dramatic. And so beautiful. 

He kisses her, and her lipstick tastes like passion fruit. When he pulls away, his lips are tinted purple. He runs his thumb under her lip to wipe away any smearing.

“Are you ready?” He murmurs, hand now running back through her hair. She’d redyed it recently, so vibrant, so  _ beautiful _ .

“Yes.”

He kisses her again and lets her leave the room ahead of him, giving a glance to the mirror before he leaves.   
She drew little strings of hearts under his eyes.   
His heart swells inside of his chest and he hurries after her.

Garbage licks one of his back legs.

Everyone’s happy really.


End file.
